The Black Roses of Hell
by Burning-roses
Summary: Draco starts feeling almost jealous when he sees a girl flirting with Harry. Draco dosen't know why. Could he possible have feelings for Potter? What will Draco do to have Harry? !!!!!CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!!!!!
1. The Foolish Couple

Author says: This story is mine. You shall however post your requests. I don't expect anyone to take interest in my story. Though you may ^-^ I like it. I hope you will to. Please take SOMETIME to read it  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
DISCLAIMER: Obviously I really don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but you might find that there will be characters I have stuck in here to make this more interesting. .....o.O oh and *cough* HP characters belong to the ever so great artist JK Murray ^-^;  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
  
The Black Roses of Hell  
author: Cally (me!)  
  
"Stupid fools.", Draco Malfoy muttered cold heartedly as he watched in hatred as Isuka pushed Harry away gently and playfully while she giggled and held her stomach. Harry, grinning foolishly from ear to ear pushed her lightly back. "Why does Potter go along with these non-sense little flirt games of hers?"  
  
Draco turned his silvery blonde head away from the Gryffindor table and faced his own house table, Slytherin "I'm so glad we have potions next.", Draco heard one of his fellow Slytherins say as he dove into his lunch. It was their fifth year at Hogwarts and yet the Slytherins were scheduled for potions the same time as the Gryfindors. Draco usually found it amusing watching the head of Slytherin (Professor Snape) teach potions while he adored his house and tourcherd the enemy house. Laughing as he made a fool of Harry and his pathetic friends, watching their faces turn red. But the last couple of weeks were different, something might be wrong with him, but for some reason, Draco Malfoy didn't laugh at the Gryffindors. He didn't even smirk. Not that Draco really cared.   
  
Draco dropped his fork onto his plate carelessly after he gulped down his last bite of turkey. He was about to leave the table to get his things when he heard someone say, "Look at Potter! Him and that silly girl. The two love birds are trying to flirt. How pathetic!". Draco's silver eyes darted up to see his cousin, Devin, was the one who had just whispered out the love bird comment. Devin pointed a pail hand towards Isuka and Potter to show his friend. They two of them sniggered and snarled, as they watched them.   
  
Trying to ignore them, Draco shook his head and left, finding that, yet again, he was not laughing. "What the hell is wrong with me!" He thought. All that Draco wanted to do at the moment was smash his head threw the wall of the stone corridors of Hogwarts. "Turning away a chance to humiliate Potter?" Since the day that Harry had refused Malfoys open hand to friendship, Draco was always at Potters neck. Draco sighed as he shoved all his things into his bag. "It can't be the fact that I have feelings for him now..........................can it?  
  
This question rang through Draco's head later has he sat down in his usual spot in potions, Crab and Goyle on one side of him while sat his cousin on the right side of him, all together in the front row. He saw Snape smile, a twisted smile at him, welcoming him to his class. Draco attempted to smile back, it was a smile ... a little one.  
  
"ABOUT TIME NOW ISN'T IT!" Snape shouted at the Gryffindors when they arrived in the dungeon. The Slytherins all watched as they slumped sadly to their regular spots. Ron, Hermione, Isuka and Harry sat together. "Today we are going to do another potion." Snape said in his usually grumpy voice to begin the lesson. "But this isn't like all the other potions you have been doing for me, no, this one is going to be worth 50% of your final grade for the year." Everyone's complaints and "aaaaaaaawwww"s echoed in the room. Snape shushed everyone and kept talking, "Each Gryffindor will be paired with a Slytherin." Again more complaints.  
  
Everyone's head dropped as Professor Snape walked down the passageway between the desks which separated the two houses. Snape placed some Gryffindors with some Slytherins without care, but when he reached the group of Gryffindors in the back of the class-Harry and his friends- Snape took sometime to think before he shouted at Weasley to pair up with Crabbe and for Hermione to go with Goyle. "Now....lets see here we have Potter....." Snape began. Draco's face stayed blank as he watched Harry gulp. " You can pair up with........ hmmmm." Snape saw Draco's face and instantly put him with Devin. Devin smirked. "So Draco your with this one." Snape said jerking his long head toward Isuka who sat there with her face in her hands looking bored.  
  
Draco didn't want to move from his spot. He found himself almost flush as everyone stared at the two of them. "Move, walk over to her." Draco told himself in his mind. But he didn't. Why?   
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
If anyone in the world EVER reads this please Review and tell me what you thought! :D 


	2. The Mess of Temporary silence

Author says: This story is mine. You shall however post your requests. I don't expect anyone to take interest in my story. Though you may ^-^ I like it. I hope you will to. Please take SOMETIME to read it  
  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
  
DISCLAIMER: Obviously I really don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but you might find that there will be characters I have stuck in here to make this more interesting. .....o.O oh and *cough* HP characters belong to the ever so great artist JK Murray ^-^;  
  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well?", Snapes angry voice rang through the awkward moment. Still Isuka didn't approach Draco. Snape got impatient and grabbed Isuka by the nick of the ear and dragged her over to Draco. Forcing her into a seat beside Draco Snape continued talking to the rest of the class, "You will be doing the potion on page 51 in your text books, you can get the ingredients from the table over there." Snape snapped as he pointed toward a long table filled with ingredients, ingredients that you didn't even want to describe.   
  
Draco felt Isuka staring at him, but when he looked at her the both became flush and turned away. He had to do something so this wouldn't be as awkward as it was already. So Draco flipped to the right page in the text book and read out loud the ingredients and how much needed. "Go and fetch them will you?"  
  
"I didn't quite catch all of-" Isuka started but was interrupted my Draco shoving the list in front of her face. Isuka rolled her eyes and snatched the list.   
  
As Isuka left Draco let out a big sigh and dropped his head in his hands TRYING to wait patiently. Finally she came back walking slowly seeing as she had difficulty holding all the jars and effortly trying not to spill the beakers. Seeing that the table was just NEARLY big enough to hold all of the supplies, Isuka dropped all the things onto the table. She opened a jar of pig snouts carefully and cautious took out an almost live pig snout. "I do believe we will need this won't we?" She asked waving the pig nose in front of him.   
  
Draco backed away in disgust, "Eh-", he started, but before he knew it he was on the ground covered in pig snouts. Isuka - "The clumsy fool" thought Draco - had dropped the jar of pig snouts onto Draco's foot. Draco fell backwards on the floor. How painful it was, but he tried not to be to emotional about it. "Shit.", Draco cursed loudly. Draco saw people stop what they were doing to look at him, some people even giggled.   
  
"Draco, you'll be quite alright." Snape said before giving a quick glare to the clumsy Gryffindor girl. "WEASLEY! Clean up this mess. NOW!", he demanded and Ron sighed, got on all fours beside Draco and started picking off the pig snout.   
  
Isuka bent over and offered Malfoy a hand onto his feet and said, "Errmmm, sorry. Here let me help you.", Draco refused her help and stood up, brushing the liquid stuff that was in the jar. He didn't say anything back, but by the expression on Malfoy's face, Isuka could tell he was mad. Isuka looked down, embarrassed. She got on the ground and started cleaning the mess up with Ron.   
  
Feeling stupid, Draco turned around trying to hide his embarrassment. "That's funny, if I were acting like myself I would be hurling insults at her right now," Draco thought, "I think I hate......I thought I hated her." Draco saw from the corner of his eye Harry frowning at him, Draco didn't like it. He managed to ignore this when he saw the jar on the floor and picked it up, for no real reason. "Just think how Isaku must feel...." Draco let out yet again another sigh and went to put down the jar, unfortunately he missed the table and clumsy Draco dropped the jar on Isaku's head, with a big giant, loud "THUNK"  
  
"Damn it, Draco!", Isaku yelled angrily. Draco tried hard to keep a straight face but burst out in laughter. Isuka stood up to scold him. Draco was to busy rolling on the wet floor in laughter to hear her scolds. Isaku watched Draco and a giggle started to break through her straight face. "Stop laughing, it isn't funny!" but by the time she finished the sentence she was having a laugh attack to.   
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
Didn't think it'd end in giggles did you? Who am I talking to ??  
-____- Review please   
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
Didn't think it'd end in giggles did you? Who am I talking to ??  
-____- Review please 


	3. Catch of the Day

Author says: This story is mine. You shall however post your requests. I don't expect anyone to take interest in my story. Though you may ^-^ I like it. I hope you will to. Please take SOMETIME to read it  
  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
  
DISCLAIMER: Obviously I really don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but you might find that there will be characters I have stuck in here to make this more interesting. .....o.O oh and *cough* HP characters belong to the ever so great artist JK Murray ^-^;  
  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Draco, get up you lazy git!", was what Draco woke up to the next morning. Draco didn't open his eyes it was to bright, he just groaned and pushed who ever it was away. "GET UP!", the person said still shaking him. Malfoy rolled over and closed the drapes of the bed. "You lazy-" Draco felt himself be pushed out of bed and he hit the stone floor with a big thump.   
  
"What in bloody hell--" Draco finally opened his eyes to see the person who had awoken him was Devin. Draco sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Look at the time! Come on!" Devin yelled throwing Draco's clothes at him. Devin was always up early, Draco in the other hand, liked to sleep.   
  
Glancing at his watch, Draco complained, "But it's a weekend!" He didn't understand the concept of getting up early on a Saturday, was his cousin crazy? "I'm going back to bed." he grumbled.  
  
"An early start, is a good start."   
  
Draco grumbled again, he might as well get up, he wasn't going to get any sleep with his cousin yelling at him to get up all morning. Draco got changed and the two of them went down for breakfast. While the two of them walked down the hall in silence they could see that it was raining heavily through the windows.   
  
"It doesn't seem like Crabbe and Goyle are here yet." Devin remarked pointing out the obvious as they entered the Great Hall. He sat down beside Draco and began to fill his plate with pancakes.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at his early bird cousin. "That's because they actually get to sleep in like a normal person." Draco said while filling his plate with bacon. He heard Devin mumbling something about bad sleeping habits, Draco ignored this and started eating.   
  
When the two boys were done eating they sat there and talked and joked for a bit then they headed for the Slytherin common room. Devin and Draco spotted Isuka walking towards them alone. Devin leaned closer to Draco and whispered in his ear, "Hey, watch this."   
  
Instantly Draco's thought was "This can't be good". The previous afternoon, after the mess Isuka and Draco had made in potions class for some reason it wasn't that awkward working with each other anymore.  
  
Devin stepped in front of Draco a bit on his left side. Isuka didn't seem to know what was coming because she kept walking. Draco noticed more people walking through the halls now and Isuka was still approaching slowly. Her mind must have been on something else because she didn't see Devin stick his foot out a trip her. Isuka's books and parchment went flying up into the air. Draco backed up, and caught Isuka from falling. People passing by saw it all, everyone looked shocked. Including Isuka and Draco.   
  
Devin's eyes widened, "Draco, what the fuck do you think your doing?" Devin's yell rang through the silence of the hall. Then at that moment Draco's eye's fell on Harry and Ron who were running over to him, Draco was holding Harry's little love bug.   
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron cried with a disgusted look on his face. Draco dropped Isuka on the stone floor. Ron helped Isuka up onto her feet.  
  
"Thanks for catching me....erm and dropping me....." Isuka said to a red faced Draco.   
  
Draco opened his mouth to say it was by accident, but Devin grabbed Draco's robs and dragged him away. Still gaping Draco let his cousin drag him out of the embarrassing moment, it was no good struggling.   
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
People want slashy?? They'll have slashy.......soon o.O 


	4. Now or Never

Author says: This story is mine. You shall however post your requests. I don't expect anyone to take interest in my story. Though you may ^-^ I like it. I hope you will to. Please take SOMETIME to read it  
  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
  
DISCLAIMER: Obviously I really don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but you might find that there will be characters I have stuck in here to make this more interesting. .....o.O oh and *cough* HP characters belong to the ever so great artist JK Murray ^-^;  
  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco couldn't forget the look on Harrys face when he saw Isuka and him that morning. Devin got very concerned about the way Draco was acting. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you still thinking about this morning? Look, you said you didn't mean to catch her." Draco didn't reply.  
  
Getting frustrated, Draco began to start plucking his quill apart. "Maybe I just need sometime alone for a while, I'm going for a walk." Draco threw what was left of the quill on the ground and stormed out of the common room.  
  
It was 10:00 p.m now and no one was in the halls. He didn't know where he was going but after walking for quite sometime he found himself beside the library. Draco stopped when he heard people talking, Draco heard them say his name. They were talking about him! Draco sat by the doorway and listened to what they were saying. Draco recognized it was Potter, Granger and Weasley.  
  
"Have you noticed anything unusual about Malfoy lately?" Weasley asked in a puzzled tone. "I mean he doesn't insult us or pick his daily unreasonable fights with us anymore."   
  
Draco could hear pages being flipped and scratching of quills on parchment. "I thought I'd never say this but, I'm worried about Draco." Hermione said lowering her voice so Draco could just nearly hear her. Draco leaned closer to the doorway so he could hear better.   
  
"Did you notice it to Harry?", Ron asked.   
  
Harry didn't answer right away. Draco couldn't see Harry's face so he didn't quite know what the matter was. Finally Harry answered, "I don't know, I think Draco........well.....has a thing for Isuka." Draco's jaw dropped.   
  
"What do you mean a "thing" for her?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione answered Ron in an impatient tone of voice, "What Harry is trying to tell us is that Malfoy might have feelings for Isuka."   
  
"Does it really seem like that?" Draco asked himself under his breath while Ron laughed his head off. "Harry, thinks..........." Draco had to fix this mess, and there was only one way to clean it up... he had to tell Harry is real feelings, weather it broke his heart or not.   
  
The sound of thick books snapping shut interrupted Draco's thoughts. "I really wouldn't worry about it Harry. I'm beat lets head for bed." Draco heard Weasley say with a big yawn. A creeky chair could be heard as Ron stood up.   
  
Draco's eyes widened and he quickly stood up and darted behind a near by statue, praying that they wouldn't see him. Luckily they didn't. Draco sighed in relief.  
  
"You guys go on, I'll catch up with you in a bit." Harry said to Ron and Hermione as they left the room leaving Harry there.   
  
Still hidden, Draco thought, "This must be a terrible fait or something." Draco waited for Weasley and Granger to leave. He took a deep breath and silently stepped in the library. Harry didn't seem to see Draco there, he was looking at the stars in the night sky on the library's balcony. Still silently Draco continued walking towards Harry. Draco cleared his throat so he could catch Harry's attention. Harry turned and faced Draco quickly and gave him a startled expression.   
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry said in a harsh tone.   
  
"Eh....ummm....Harry, I'm just here to tell you something." Draco said in a quiet gentle voice walking a bit closer to Harry. The candle light from the room glistened in Draco's silver eyes. Draco looked deeper into Harry's green eyes.   
  
"We-well what is it then?" Harry asked with a slight tremble. His harsh tone had faded seeing as Draco did not have that nasty usual sneer on his face.   
  
Draco cleared his throat again. "I've heard what you said about me having feelings for..... Isuka, and I should tell you...that.....that's not true, I don't love her. I love someone else." he said taking last step closer to Harry. Not wanting to look at Harry's face when he said this, Draco turned to look at the night sky, he leaned against the railing on the balcony with his arms folded. "I-I have feelings for....YOU....Harry."  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
OOOOOoooooooOOO a cliff-hanger...... teeheee  
I'm good at these. don't worry though I already  
have the whole story planned out and such !REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. The Black Rose of Day One

Author says: This story is mine. You shall however post your requests. I don't expect anyone to take interest in my story. Though you may ^-^ I like it. I hope you will to. Please take SOMETIME to read it  
  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
  
DISCLAIMER: Obviously I really don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but you might find that there will be characters I have stuck in here to make this more interesting. .....o.O oh and *cough* HP characters belong to the ever so great artist JK Murray ^-^;  
  
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Draco couldn't look at Harry any longer, with one last look at him he turned and stormed away. He didn't stop or look back when Harry called after Draco.  
  
"W-wait! Malfoy stop! Come Back!", Harry cried but being ignored by Draco.   
  
When Draco arrived in his dorm he flopped onto the bed and stuffed his face into his pillow. "Why? What am I to do now??" Draco kept asking himself over and over again making it harder and harder for him to sleep that night.   
  
***  
  
When Draco awoke early the next morning -at about 5:00 a.m- Draco continued wondering the same question, he certainly knew that he couldn't face Potter right away, it would just be to awkward. Draco slumped to the bathroom and splashed water on his cold pale face, trying to get the red stains off of it. Draco sighed, he looked terrible.  
  
Heading down to the Great Hall Draco noticed it was no longer raining outside it was a wonderful day out. Not wanting to be seen, Draco decided to grab some toast and take a walk outdoors.   
  
Circling the Quidditch field Draco thought about the look on Harry's face. It made him want to leave, Harry didn't -of course- have feelings for Draco, it broke his heart, "What was I even thinking? Did I expect him to leave that ... that beautiful, kind girl for-for ME?"   
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by hooting owls over head. The post had arrived. Draco's large owl swooped down from the rest of the owls and perched on his shoulder, offering the small package of Draco's usual chocolates from his parents. Draco opened them and headed back to the Slytherin tower.   
  
"What are the chances of Harry seeing me?" Draco asked stomping through the hall way, "And why the hell do I keep worrying? It's really no big deal, if I think about it." Well Draco didn't find Harry in the corridors but he did find that in his dorm beside his bed, was a note written in neat hand writing. Draco picked it up, it said, "Day one, Draco.", it was attacked to a long stem, black rose.   
  
"Who?", thought Draco wondering who gave this to him, "Day one...."   
+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}  
I know it took long to come up with this chapter VERY sorry,...and I know it isn't much...  
R&R 


End file.
